


My Miss Chips

by jbug630



Category: MLQC - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Shower Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:13:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22202407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jbug630/pseuds/jbug630
Summary: Work 2.  Kiro's personality is so fun to write.  Of course, comments always welcome!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	My Miss Chips

**Author's Note:**

> Work 2. Kiro's personality is so fun to write. Of course, comments always welcome!

Kiro and I had been bumming around his place playing a few games and chatting on one of his rare days off. I had just come back in from grabbing a drink when I heard him sigh. “I’m starving!” he whined flopping back on the couch and dropping his game controller to dramatically throw his arm across his eyes. I couldn’t help but giggle at his drama.  
“And what sounds good to you?” I asked leaning over the back of the couch to hover over him.  
“Oh! Let’s make sundaes! With chocolate and whipped cream…and SPRINKLES! Can’t forget the best part.” That got him moving. He hopped off the couch, grabbing my hand to run to the kitchen, dragging me along.  
“What would Savin say if he found out?” I joked with mock horror.  
“We will just have to keep this between us Miss Chips.” He said bumping his forehead against mine before pulling back to kiss where our heads just met. I flushed a bit from his sweet sense of humor. It was one of the things I loved about him.  
“I thought he just raided the kitchen yesterday.” I leaned on the counter as he started rummaging.  
“But he didn’t find everything!” he said triumphantly, pulling a carton of strawberry ice cream out of the freezer from behind a few bags of veggies.  
“Savin must have been in a rush not to find that.”  
“I may have been running interference while he searched but it also allowed me to keep…these!” A look of pure joy lit up his face as he finds his beloved bottle of chocolate sauce and a can of whipped cream that he had artfully stashed behind his juice and milk. “Think you can dish up a couple bowls of ice cream while I get the sprinkles? I had to hide them real good.” He handed me the scoop.  
“Sure.” I turned and grabbed two bowls from a cabinet and started scooping.  
“Hey Evelina…”  
“Yea...” I turned only to find the whipped cream can aimed at me. “Don’t you dare Ki…” Before I could finish my warning, he fired drenching my chest, sweet cream spattering my face.  
“Oh ho, I got you good!” he cackled as I wiped spots of cream off my face with my fingers. I couldn’t help but start laughing with him. His smile was infectious, his laughter a drug.  
“What on earth was that for?” I wheezed as the giggles died down and I regained control of myself.  
“I thought it would be a good look on you. And what do you know, I was right.” He said as he stalked up to me with a cheshire grin on his face, mischief in his eyes. Taking my hand in his, he brought my fingers to his lips placing them in his mouth one by one. I can feel his tongue wrap and curl around each digit as he sucks them clean before placing a slow light kiss on my palm. “As good as you look, you taste even better.” Blood rushed to my face as he tugged my hand, pulling me towards the bedroom door.  
“But the ice cream…” I stammer. “I-It’s going to melt.”  
“But you can’t stay in that messy shirt. We gotta get you cleaned up.” Why did that sound so far from innocent? Am I taking this the wrong way? My mind was a flurry of questions at his sudden change in behavior as he brought me into the room, closing the door behind. I hear a click as he locks the door behind him.  
“We’re the only ones here. Why did you lock it?”  
“Wouldn’t want Savin walking in to interrupt snack time.” I must be seeing things. Did his eyes just flash gold?  
“Wasn’t today your day off?” I backed away one step at a time. He matched them until my legs hit the bed. He reached out to toy with the hem of my shirt.  
“Hasn’t stopped him from dropping by before. He’s a good guy, but he can be a bit of a buzz kill. Now, arms up.” My heart hammered in my chest, but I complied and raised my hands as he carefully peeled my shirt off, smearing cream on my nose in the process. “You got a little something there.” He smirked.  
“And whose fault do you think that is?” I pouted, reaching up to wipe it off.  
“Don’t worry.” He said grabbing my wrist. “I plan on taking full responsibility for everything I have done.” He leaned in to kiss the goo off my nose. “And for everything I plan to do.” A tingle ran up my spine.  
“What did you have in mind?” I asked, voice barely above a whisper.  
“Maybe something like this.” He leaned in and pressed his lips to mine. I stiffened for a moment as his hand touched my waist to pull me closer. His other hand skimmed the silky fabric covering my breast, sliding around to expertly unhook my bra to let them fall lose. He discarded the bra to reach up to cup one giving my nipple a little pinch. I gasped giving him the opening to slip his tongue past my lips to find mine, exploring and deepening the kiss. He backed up enough to quickly pull off his shirt before coming straight back to kiss me again. He started to skim his lips down my neck making me shiver, my exposed nipples growing hard.  
“Kiro.” I sighed threading my hands through his fluffy blonde hair as he made his way down my chest.  
“Now, I like the sound of that. Say my name again.” He said taking a nipple in his mouth, sucking hard.  
“Kiro!” I yelped. My skin was starting to burn everywhere he touched.  
“Just like that.” He purred, taking the other side and rolling his tongue around it. “Your singing my song.” I looked down at his smiling face and smiled back. He wrapped his arms around my waist hugging me. I stroked his head, as he mumbled into my belly. “I really want to go farther, but only if its ok with you.” Oh no. He was looking up with the puppy eyes! He knows he is getting his way but I’m getting mine too. I nodded. He popped up looking at me in shock. “Really!? Honest and truly you want this too?”  
“Yes, Kiro. I do.” I giggled. At times he was so like a kid. He grabbed me by the waist spinning me around setting me down to envelop my lips. He started frantically stripping me of what little I still had on, bending over to help me step out of the skirt and panties. He ran his hands up my thighs sending shockwaves straight to my core causing me to clench in anticipation.  
“I can’t even tell you how many times I imagined this…late at night…when I was alone. Have you thought of me to like this?” My face and chest went scarlet at the implication. In truth, I had, and he just admitted to it so I should be truthful too. I nodded shyly moving my hands to cover myself. “Nope.” He smiled grabbing my hands. “Not allowed, but I should level the playing field.” He said as he slowly stripped of his pants, kicking them to the side. It was very apparent that Kiro was NOT a kid. His superman briefs could barely contain him. The sight was slightly comical, and I snickered. “Hey, don’t laugh at little Kiro!” I lost it. I fell back on the bed in a fit of giggles. “Hey, what’s so funny?” He pouted.  
“You call your dick little Kiro. I love you but I can’t help laughing.” I held my stomach and kept laughing.  
“You love me huh?” He considered these words. “I guess I’ll let it slide this time, but I’m still gonna give you something to really laugh about.” He pounced on me tickling me up my sides and ribs. I screeched and kicked trying to get away from his attack, but he had me pinned. He let up placing a kiss on my forehead before resting his forehead against mine. “I love you too, you know.” It finally dawned on me that I had confessed to him and my mind went into shock. “But you are going to have to kiss and make up with little Kiro. You made him sad.”  
"Then I should probably make things right. How did you want me to apologize?" I giggled. Straddling me he made his way up my body to my chest, so his bulge was right in front of my face.  
" I did say kiss, didn't I?" With a wicked grin he pulled his full length out over the superman logo, pressing it to my lips. "Give him a peck." I hesitated. I swear I had seen a flash of metal.  
" Kiro, are you pierced? "  
"Oh, yeah. I usually forget about it, but you'll like it I promise. Now about that kiss." He waved his member at me and I grinned before lightly kissing the underside right on his piercing. Before he could pull away, I stuck my tongue out to flick the metal ball on first one side then the other. He shivered. " Damn, that's good. “Feeling bold I took the tip in my mouth drawing circles around the edge with my tongue. He groaned and gave a few shallow thrusts testing the waters. I let him move deeper, tasting him starting to leak a bit. He pulled out climbing off me. "Can we try a better angle?" He stood at the edge of the bed slipping out of his briefs and sliding his hand up and down his cock.  
I crawled to the edge of the bed to kneel before him, crystal blue eyes tracking every move as he held his length out to me. I took it in my hand to trace my tongue up from balls to tip a couple times before taking one of his balls to suck on it lightly. His cock bobbed lightly from the sensation and he sighed. "How are you so good?" He murmured. I took him in and started to slide up and down setting an even pace. He moaned taking my head in both hands to take control of the pace thrusting a bit deeper, a bit faster. I let him have his fun, spit dribbling down my chin as the pace quickened and he throbbed against my tongue. "Ok, decision time." He panted. " You want to swallow or where am I cumming? “My jaw dropped hearing him say something so lewd, his cock falling out. "Decision made." He grunted as he pumped above my chest, shooting white ribbons across my breasts. "Now I really owe you a shower."  
He ran his fingers between my breasts, following the trail his cum left. "The whipped cream look was good, but this is hot as hell." He smiled as he kissed me. "Don't worry. If you want a real pearl necklace, I can get you one. Just say the word. “He took my hand helping me off the bed. "Now shower, I'll even come to help wash your back...or anything else you'd like me to rub. " he said with a wink. I rolled my eyes but let him lead me to the bathroom. He started a steamy shower before bowing to me. "Ladies first" he lilted ushering me into a massive shower with a built-in bench. I backed into the stream of water letting it run down my body. Kiro soaped up a puff and started to sweep it across my skin. He swirled it around each breast and down my belly and sides. "Turn please." I obediently turned to let him smooth soft foam down my back. He dropped the puff to trace his fingers down my spine, causing me to shiver, ending with grabbing a handful of each butt cheek. I squeaked in surprise as his head appeared on my shoulder, kissing my cheek. "I was a pretty selfish back there. I wanna make it up to you." He whispered in my ear as he reached around to slide a hand down my stomach, dropping between my legs. With his large palm, he started slow, firm strokes along my folds. He carefully slipped an inquisitive finger inside, causing me to moan and press my back against him. "I can do you one better." He said sliding his finger out and turning me to back up against the wall. "I'm a vocalist. Makes me good with my mouth." He grinned lifting one of my legs to give him open access. "Your beautiful here too. I bet your sweeter than any dessert."  
I covered my face in embarrassment. "You don't have to say all that."  
He didn't even bother to answer before slipping his tongue up one side and down the other. He dipped the point of his tongue in, making me to jerk and grab a handful of hair. I looked down, my eyes meeting his sharp, hungry eyes. "Yea. Control me. Use me til you cum. I wanna swallow every drop. “My skin pricked in response to his words, my pussy pulsing with need. I pulled his head upward until he made contact with my swollen clit. He got the message, alternating between circling and sucking. I whimpered as I felt a small gush start to drip from my core. Kiro flattened his tongue lapping up my juices before turning his attention back to my button making me buck against his face. He hummed and I trembled, the vibrations thrumming through me. I started panting as he drove me higher with his dangerously agile mouth.  
"Your fingers. I want them too." I groaned.  
" Let’s move you to the bench. You seem to be getting a bit wobbly. “Beaming a sexy smile, he led me over and sat me down. Giving me a searing kiss, a taste of myself on his lips, he knelt in front of me, spreading my legs. "Now, where was I?" He smirked before diving back in with even greater enthusiasm, pressing first one then two fingers into my core and starting to thrust rhythmically.  
"Oh, God Kiro." He was building me up so fast I could hardly breath. I gripped his head as I came screaming his name, echoes bouncing off the tiled walls. True to his word with long soft strokes he drank me up. "Even sweeter than I imagined." he sighed rubbing his cheek against my thigh. I leaned back to cool myself on the tile as he turned the shower off. I looked up as he turned around, rock hard erection on full display. "What am I going to do with you?" I slipped my hand around it, lazily sliding my fingers along the smooth skin.  
"Don't know about you, but I want to do this properly now." That look on his face was trouble. He quickly bent over tossing me over his shoulder before walking out of the shower. I shrieked and giggled all the way back to the bed. He tossed me on it, climbing on top of me chuckling. "Thought you might have trouble walking."  
"Your probably right but your bed is getting soaked."  
"Not really worried about that." Kisses tickled up my jaw to my ear where he started to nibble. I giggled and squirmed under him. He rolled off me to reach his bedside drawer. "So, I prepared a nice selection for you to choose from should this moment arise." He beamed, pulling out several strips of condom packs. " We have ultra-thin, ribbed, neon, glow in the dark, or flavored. Full disclosure, I may or may not have had to try a glow in the dark one to give myself a light saber. But it didn't go to waste! I just had easy cleanup that night." I snorted, rolling away from him trying my best not to laugh. "It's cool Miss Chips. That you can definitely laugh at." He burst out laughing and I joined him.  
After our giggling fit wore off, I said "I will leave the decision up to you. A condom is only necessary if it makes you feel better. I'm on birth control so I'm fine."  
"Could I ride bareback?" He asked, sitting up eagerly.  
"I won't tell you no." I cooed back.  
He tossed the strips over his shoulder. Starting at my feet he started kissing his way up my body, paying special attention to the dips of my hips and swell of my breasts before meeting my lips. He was gentle and sweet as he settled between my thighs, opening me up. “In that case, I can really show you a good time.” He eased his swollen head up my slit to rub his piercing on my clit, the metal balls sliding up and down either side. I gasped his name as I clutched the sheets. “I told you you’d like it. Just keep singing for me.” He pinned my arms, picking up the pace pulling his name from my lips over and over. He was breathing hard, sweat beading on his forehead, eyes dark with need. “Cum for me baby. Let me hear you scream so I can fuck you good.” Scream I did, cumming violently, back arching off the bed while a satisfied smile appeared on his face.  
“That’s my girl.” He sighed bringing his hands up to cup my cheeks, pulling my head forward to kiss my forehead. “I’ll start slow for you but if I get carried away, let me know. Deal?”  
“Deal.” I smiled up at him, placing a gentle kiss on his chin.  
“You can aim better than that.” He scoffed, tracing my lower lip with his thumb and pulling my chin up to softly kiss me. I felt him press against my entrance. “Point of no return. You good?”  
“More than good. I want you inside me.” My slit quivered as he pushed in, a deep shuddering breath escaping his lips as he shivered. The feeling of him stretching me made me moan. He laid on me pressing his chest against mine.  
“Your mine now Miss Chips.”  
He started to pump slowly to give me time to adjust to his size before picking up the pace. Every thrust going deeper than the last. “I want to reach you deeper.” He groaned. Getting up on his knees, he placed his hands under my knees to lift my butt onto his thighs, pressing my knees to my chest as he slammed into me again. He was hitting so deep, so hard and I was quickly reaching my limit and burning hot.  
“Kiro” I whimpered  
“I’m close too babe. Just keep with me a bit longer.” He dropped my legs to brace himself on the bed on either side of my panting heavily. Giving a few long slow strokes he pulled another orgasm from my tired body making my legs quiver. “You good with me giving it my all?” I nodded dazed. He started quick shallow pumps racing to catch up. “Evelina!” he gasped out my name as he drove himself deep, filling me followed by a few slow thrusts to make sure he was finally empty.  
He collapsed on top of me, spent and breathing heavily. He held me tightly and I wrapped my arms around him returning the affection. I wasn’t ready to let go. Kiro made no moves to let go either, rolling us onto our sides facing each other. He hugged my head to his chest and buried his face in my hair.  
“Can we just stay like this? Just for a bit?” he murmured in my ear and I snuggled deeper into his arms in answer. He took a few deep steadying breaths. “You truly are amazing.” He whispered as he pulled my chin up for another sweet kiss. “I never dreamed…well I can’t say I never dreamed,” he chuckled turning pink. “But I never thought I would get to be with you like this. Those dreams did not do you justice. You are so, so beautiful” he said, fingers delicately dancing across my cheek.  
“Your pretty wonderful yourself, you know.” I said brushing the hair out of his face.  
“You know what though, I’m not hungry anymore.”  
“Really? I would have thought you would be hungrier after…all the exercise.” I said blushing.  
“What I could really go for now, is a nap.” I smiled at him.  
“Nap time it is. Come here.” I rolled to my back and held my arms open for him as he crawled into my arms resting his head on my chest.  
“Your heart is still racing.” He chuckled, wrapping his arms around my waist as I started running my fingers through his hair. “But being here in your arms, holding you in my arms, I’m sure to have the sweetest dreams.” Nuzzling closer his eyes drifted shut. “My Evelina.” He sighed his breaths becoming slow and even.  
“Sweet dreams my Kiro” I whispered placing a light kiss on his head. My own heavy eyes shut as we dozed off in our own little world while our ice cream, long forgotten, turned to puddles in the kitchen.


End file.
